Dinner Date
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: After a long day's fighting evil, both Robin and Starfire want to do something special for each other. However, after lackluster advice from the rest of the titans, they decide on dinner at a restaurant. Will their date go flawlessly or will someone arrive uninvited?


**Hello and welcome to my first Teen Titans fanfic! If you k now me, I was a huge fan of the show when it premiered. It was so unique and the characters were all so awesome. I recently watched all the episodes, plus the movie, on YouTube and have started watching the new series 'Teen Titans Go'. After my interest in the show grew once more, I thought I'd have a crack of writing a story, and here we are.**

* * *

As the morning sun rose over Titans tower, the sun rays shining through the many windows revealed each of the titans caught up in their various tasks. Robin was in the gym, as ever, training. No matter how hard he did train, somehow it didn't seem like enough to him. Every battle with every foe revealed a weakness of his and, in an attempt to reach the same skill and even best his former mentor; he sought to eliminate these weaknesses. Even though he was exhausted, he had been training since the early hours of the morning and had not stopped once the sun had risen. Cyborg was working on his 'baby', the T-Car. After a run in with Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock and their combined form, Ternion, the T-Car was badly damaged and Cyborg would not stop until she was in pristine condition once more. None of the titans knew how they were able to combine once more but, with Slade still on the run, anything was possible. Beast Boy had gotten up early to 'procure' the TV before any of the other Titans. Cyborg had beaten him the last four times in their favourite video game and so he was also 'training'. I might not help in actual combat but it was sure to gain him some respect. Raven had started her meditation early, not because she wanted to, but because she felt like she had to. Ever since she defeated her father, Trigon, she had been having nightmares. Although she couldn't make them out, they had something to do with her dad. Maybe he was reaching out to her again, she didn't know but what she did know is that meditation helped. Unlike the others, Starfire was still asleep. After a hit from Ternion using overload's power knocked her out, she had been lying in bed ever since, until now. The sunlight shone through the window and rested upon her, stirring her from her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she could see nothing but a whitish grey colour. As she reached up to her face in panic, she soon calmed down once she realised what it was.

"Silkie!" she said laughing. She grabbed a hold of him and after a few pulls, managed to pull him off her face. "You know better to rest yourself upon me" she said sternly. Upon second of saying this, she pulled Silkie to her chest and applied an immense hug. "Oh, how can I be upset with one such as cute as you!" she exclaimed with glee. As Silkie squirmed in delight at the love he was receiving, Starfire quickly pulled him away to face her. "Where is Robin?" she asked.

* * *

Robin was working on his agility and endurance, moving constantly to avoid stunning shots from one of the towers defence turrets. As he was caught up in his training, the door to the gym opened. As Robin turned to see who it was, he was not fast enough to avoid one of the sunning shots that hit him in the legs, causing him to lose feeling in them and fall from his position, high in the air. Although he was unable to control his decent, he suddenly found himself slowing down in a flash of green light. He was soon set down on the floor where he turned and saw Starfire smiling sweetly above him.

"Starfire…"

"I am sorry if my arrival caused you to fail in your training regimen" she said, apologetically.

"No, don't apologise. I shouldn't have got distracted" he replied, groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Um… how long will it take for your legs to resume function?"

"Not… not too long. Are you okay?"

"I… am adequate. I feel no more joy than I do sadness."

"Oh, okay…"

"Was that not the answer you hoped for?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know if you felt better after… you know… You took a pretty hard hit yesterday."

"Truth. But my body has gone under accelerated regeneration in my unconscious state." Robin stared at her, confused, tried to process what he just heard. Though Star had learned English, by kissing him, she still didn't fully grasp how to put the words together. She noticed the look on his face and began to blush as she scratched the back of her neck. "I am feeling much better than when I got hit. Thank you for asking" she replied with an embarrassed smile. The two then stood in silence for a few moments.

Though they were officially a couple after that whole mess in Tokyo, they still found it hard to do the whole 'couples' thing. The long term concept of it was alien to the both of them. Robin had always focused on his career as a crime fighter. Being raised and trained by the tall, brooding dark knight, Robin never had a chance at a 'real' life, so to speak. How could he allow someone else in his life without them finding out his secret? Firstly, he couldn't and secondly, his mentor would not allow it. On the other side, the concept _was _alien to Starfire. She had no idea on what she should do as his 'girlfriend'. She found it hard to distinguish between a girl friend and a girlfriend. Earth culture was so much different than Tameranian culture and, though her home would always be Tamaran, she looked to also build a life here, on Earth.

"So…" began Robin.

"Yes Robin?" she asked expectantly.

"Um… I wanted to… n… never mind. I… I gotta get on with my training."

"Oh, okay… we will see each other again today, yes?"

"Of course" he said, getting to his feet after he had got the feeling back in his legs. They were like brand new once more as he leaped up several platforms to resume his training. Starfire felt conflicted. She was happy to see him, once more, become himself. As much as she liked the 'relaxed' Robin, she was more comfortable around him when he was her leader. She also felt happy that he was nervous around her to some degree. She didn't know why that made her happy but she assumed it was because he thought highly of her. However, she was also sad because he was going to tell her something but, for whatever reason, he couldn't. As she exited the room, she felt like doing something special for him, just for the two of them to do. But she was unable to think of anything two human teenage people could do. She knew that Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't be able to help her. They were boys after all. The closest help she could get was from Raven. She knew she would have to be careful around her. Even though their relationship had grown over the years, she still didn't like to be disturbed, by anyone.

As Starfire left the room, instead of continuing with his training, he simply sat down on the ledge of the platform and stared towards where she was standing moments ago. He felt a bit sorry for her. He felt as though she was usually left out because, although her understanding of human culture was far greater than when they first met, she still didn't fully understand something's. She would laugh at the wrong time, she would… 'Stand out' in public, which was not a bad thing but, he thought it made her feel weird. He wanted to do something special for her, just for the two of them to do. But he was unable to think of anything two teens could do where she could feel normal. He couldn't talk to Raven. He knew that she… she… Well, she wouldn't understand. His mind quickly turned to Cyborg. Cyborg was his age, cool and knew the two of them better than anyone else. He would go to him first.

* * *

Raven was sat in the middle of her room with her eyes closed and hovering just above the floor, meditating. She was going over in her head the last moments before she defeated her father. She was looking for two things. One; finding any clues that could tell her where Slade was hiding and two; exploring why she was having these nightmares and if they were connected to Trigon. Beast Boy had told them about the Slade robot he encountered when he thought he found Terra. Although they had encountered more of Slade's robots, the titans were questioning whether it was Slade sending them, messing with their heads, or whether it was someone else. Slade was the toughest opponent that the titans had ever faced. Although her father was more powerful, Slade was more personal. He messed with everyone on the team and made them experience fear like none of them had known before. Raven almost preferred her father to him, knowing that she could now defeat him. As she was deep in thought, a huge sequence of loud bangs erupted from nowhere. Raven clenched her eyes tighter as she soon felt that she was back in her room. Without opening her eyes, he raised her hand towards the door and a black aura began to surround her hand. The aura then quickly stretched towards the door and engulfed it. She then moved her hand slightly and the door slid open sharply, causing Starfire, who was on the other side, to jump slightly.

"Hi Raven" said Starfire, slightly nervous.

"Starfire… No offence but I'm kinda busy" responded Raven in a dull tone.

"Sorry, I just wished to ask you a few questions about teenage human courting rituals." Raven opened her one eye and looked at her with some distain.

"And you assumed I would know anything about it?"

"Well, I could not ask the boys. I have seen the way they behave and they would have me… roughhouse with… well, you know who. You are the only female in the tower so, I thought that…"

"Starfire, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a relationship, I never had and I never will. And that's perfectly fine. I'm afraid I can't help you with your… issues."

"But, if it is not you I can talk to, then who?"

"There are plenty of other female titans you can talk to who have more… experience in these kinds of things."

"Like who?"

* * *

A security guard sat in a small office watching a number of screens showing the feed of the CCTV cameras located in the bank. They hadn't had any trouble for months and he was very relaxed. The last time anything occurred was a minor robbery which was quickly stopped by Flash, apparently. Although no one actually saw him, there was a flurry and blur of light around the criminals before they were incapacitated. Ever since then, no one wanted to rob their bank, for they knew that Flash could appear from nowhere. The guard was on his phone, checking out the latest sporting news when one of the feeds from one of the camera's cut out. He looked and saw it was the one nearest the entrance.

"Camera one is out. How's everything on your end?" he said into his ear piece to another guard who was near the entrance to the bank.

"Peachy." He turned towards Camera one and saw nothing wrong with it. "It's probably just some crossed wiring. If it doesn't come back on soon, get Phil in."

"It's his day off."

"I know. But if anyone is messing with it, we need the extra staff."

"Fine, I'll give it an hour. Anyone suspicious down there?"

"No, no loony's. It migh… H… hold on. Some girl just walked in. Freaky lookin', probably some Goth…"

"Hey, Goth's aren't all bad."

"Yeah well, you would say that about your daughter." As they were talking, another camera lost its feed.

"Hold up. I got another camera down. Number three. Keep an eye on her."

"Will do." As both guards watched the girl, she slowly moved forward in the queue that was formed. After half an hour, she reached the cashier. The woman behind the desk looked up and immediately began to judge the girl stood in front of her. She was of average height but she was thin. She skin was incredibly pale which was made even paler by the bright pink colour of her hair. It also wasn't helped by the fact that she was dressed in dark purple and black clothing. She ignored this however and proceeded as she would a regular customer.

"Yes, how may I help you, miss?" The girl smiled and leaned towards her.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"You would need to access your account from one of the cash machines outside, miss."

"Oh, who said I was withdrawing from _my _account?" she said with a wink.

Suddenly, the cash register beside the woman sprung open. The girl than snapped her fingers and the air conditioning began to blow air like a wind turbine. The wind then blew up the cash in the machine just as the girl lifted up her arm and the cash flew into her sleeve. All the cameras were now out. The cashier then pressed a button under her desk, alerting the police to the crime. This also caused metal shutters to close everywhere. The girl lifted up her other hand and pointed towards the ceiling where a bolt of pink energy shot up out of her finger. Suddenly, all the shutters stopped and began to reverse. The guard in the surveillance room ran to the door but found it locked. The other guard ran at the girl who simply snapped her fingers once again and the guard soon found himself trapped in the floor. The girl took what she could get and ran outside to find numerous police cars surrounding her, with numerous cops aiming their weapons at her.

"Freeze! Lower any weapons you have and raise your hands in the air!" yelled one cop. The girl smiled and raised her arms in the air.

"Where's the money!?" yelled another.

"Well, I certainly don't have anything up my sleeve, if that's what you're wondering" she said playfully. One of the cops hiding behind one of the cars ran over to his friends, holding his radio.

"We… we got a confirmed match. It's Jinx." Overhearing the conversation, Jinx began to laugh out loud. She twirled on the spot like a ballerina while using her powers on the police cars. The car doors shut and their lights and sirens tuned on. The cars then began to move by themselves and soon began a game of cat and mouse with the cops. As she smiled with glee at the chaos in front of her, one cop managed to get close to her.

"Stop this and… we can work something out!?" He asked, pulling out his taser. Jinx didn't reply. He went to activate the taser, but it became jammed somehow.

"Oops, looks like you're outta luck" she said before pointing to the taser, which began to backfire on the cop, shocking him. As he fell down, Jinx directed one of the cars towards him at high speed. As the mass of metal sped fast towards him, suddenly, a blur of yellow and red light engulfed him. When the blur passed, the cop was gone. Jinx smiled and stopped all the cars dead in their tracks. After the cops had regrouped and the tasered cop was returned to them, the blur began to surround Jinx. From the blur, a voice called out.

"Don't worry boys! I'll make sure this bewitching young lady is returned to prison!" The cops began to cheer Flash's name as the blur soon shot off down the street, leaving a plié of the stolen money on the floor where jinx was. After the blur of colour moved through several blocks, it quickly turned into a nearby alley. As the blur passed the dumpsters, Jinx was suddenly thrown up against them, not too hard but not too soft. Before she could react, she was pinned by none other than Flash's protégé, Kid Flash.

"You know, you should really stop doing this" he said playfully, making no attempt to sound serious.

"You know you love it. Getting to be my knight in shining armour…" she said, running her fingers up and down his costume.

"I thought you were supposed to be turning over a new leaf?"

"I couldn't help myself" she said, giggling. "I gave the money back" she said apologetically.

"I think you'll find that _I _gave the money back."

"Well, I helped."

"How?"

"Well… you couldn't have given the money back without me." After looking serious at each other for a moment, they both broke their charade and began to laugh. Kid Flash moved away from her while still laughing and leaned up against the opposite wall of the alley. To laughed for what seemed like ages. As the humour of the situation wore off, Kid Flash was the first to speak.

"Seriously though, we can't keep doing this. Someone's gonna notice" he said, becoming slightly serious for a moment.

"Notice what? No one got hurt."

"What about that cop?" he asked, referring to the cop she tasered.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He should be honoured that he got that close to me" she said smiling.

"Oh is that how it is? I don't feel honoured" he said, flirting with her again.

"Yeah well…" she slowly walked over to him until they were centimetres apart. "…I let you get close to me" she said in a seductive tone. As the two leaned in for a kid, Kid Flashed noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a bright green light getting brighter.

"What's that?" he said looking behind her to the sky.

"Really? What makes you think I'd fall for that?"

"I… I don't know. Does a glowing green light in the sky mean anything to you?" Jinx turned around obviously confused. As she looked at the light in the sky, she still remained confused.

"Not me. You?"

"No. But it's getting closer. Split?" he asked.

"Split." She said, agreeing. He leaned down and she jumped on his back, much like a piggy back ride. After making sure she was secure, Kid Flash soon sped out of the alley way, the green light following them. No matter how hard he tried to lose it, the light kept getting closer and closer and closer…

* * *

**How was that then? Not too bad? Please leave a review if you want to see more. If you want a little taster of something in the next chapter, then here you go:**

* * *

**Next Time:**

"So have you got anything, I mean the ladies seem to like you" asked Robin. Beast Boy thought long and hard about any advice the master could bestow on this novice. After minutes of deliberating, he finally came to a decision.

"Maybe you should sniff her butt?" Robin, upon hearing those words, fainted on the spot. "Dude?"

"So BB, you up for another round o… What happened to him?" asked Cyborg, walking into the room. Beast Boy merely shrugged his shoulders in response.


End file.
